overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilma Cygnaeus
Hilma Cygnaeus (ヒルマ・シュグネウス) is the leader of the drug trade department of the criminal organization, Eight Fingers. Appearance Hilma is described as a woman with sickly pale skin who wears white clothing. She has a snake tattoo that crawls down her right arm starting from her shoulder blades and holds a pipe that gives off poisonous, purple fumes. She also wears purple mascara and lipstick, and thin garments that gave her the decadent aura of a high-class prostitute. However, after being tortured by Kyouhukou, she was traumatized and would later lose the ability to eat solid food which caused her to become extremely thin, she now looks like an old lady rather than a "high-class prostitute." Personality Hilma was actually proud of being a high-class prostitute and used those skills of hers to blackmail the nobles along with other people in power to the service of Eight Fingers. After Hilma was interrogated by Kyouhukou, she has reverted into a miserable woman who has become mentally broken and in constant despair from the punishments she has suffered, simply asking about her experiences causes her to feel sick. She would go so far as to betray her comrades in Eight Fingers and has become utterly subservient to Nazarick. Background Hilma was a former high-class prostitute who used her skills and intelligence to climb to the top of the underworld. After becoming the head of the drug dealing department she started building ties with first sons of noble houses, who had status and connections but were powerless on the politics and economically dependent of the head of their house. The drug lord lured them to the parties on her mansion offering a place where they could satisfy their egos, along with drugs and beautiful women. That way, Hilma waited until they ascended to the power, then use their relationship to blackmail the nobles and put them under her control. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Hilma and the other executives of Eight Fingers meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization; one of which being the attacks on her drug trade department but they don't yet know who the perpetrators are. Zero offers to lend a hand to Hilma, but she turns down his offer and continues their meeting with the assembly discussing the newest adamantite adventurer team, Darkness.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose Hilma's mansion is attacked by Nazarick. She attempts to attack Mare Bello Fiore with her Viper’s Tattoo but Mare easily crushes it with his bare-hand.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth She was then crippled by Mare, dragged to the Black Capsule, and tortured by Kyouhukou. As a result of the torture, she betrayed the Eight Fingers by revealing their meeting place to Aura Bella Fiora.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Since the Eight Fingers raid, she has been unable to eat solid food and has become thin and frail. Hilma helps Philip organize a ball in the Royal Capital. But because his family lacked the resources needed to organize a ball, Philip accepts her offer to rent a large estate and invite guests to entertain Albedo. In truth, she is just using him and the rest of the new noble faction as a means to further destabilize the noble faction and cripple the royal government even further as preparations for the Kingdom's annexation under Albedo's orders.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Hilma's tutelage of her ward, Philip has taken a toll on her mentally. When word spread that Ainz Ooal Gown was dead, Philip believed that he would be able to marry Albedo and in doing so would grant him the Sorcerer Kingdom. His sheer idiocy caused her to wail before the floor in front of her colleagues. Her comrades attempted to console her and urge her to continue, though the former prostitute still demanded a transfer from her assignment. Abilities and Powers As one of the top executives of Eight Fingers, Hilma has full authority in the drug trade department and also to do as she pleases in the organization relating to the drug trade. She is also one of the few capable of correctly perceiving Mare's gender despite how the latter's appearance and clothing make it to be. Main Equipment * [[Viper’s Tattoo|'Viper's Tattoo']]: A magic snake tattoo that can materialize and come to life to attack at the wearer's command, the snake would then inject powerful toxins to kill its victim. Relationships Eight Fingers Like other executives of Eight Fingers, Hilma uses other executives as a way to promote their own power within the Eight Fingers and the Kingdom. But, due to differing views, Hilma had no qualms about selling them out to Nazarick if it was to end the suffering of torture. After becoming slaves of Nazarick, all of them starting to view each other as true friends that have endured the same pain and are bounded to the same fate, showing that the other executives forgive Hilma for selling them, understanding the consequences of defying the Nazarick's inhabitants. Philip Philip is one of the newly promoted nobles whom Hilma manipulates by feeding his ego. Because of his delusional behavior and naivety, she views him as the "ultimate fool." At the same time, the foolish noble is a great source of frustration and distress to Hilma, since she fears that the idiotic acts of Philip would cost her her life too. Albedo Albedo is the one whom Hilma reports directly on the Eight Finger's operations. Hilma's view of her, like all members of Nazarick, is of one absolute terror. Hilma is especially careful to avoid upsetting Albedo to the point where she doesn't even think about telling her about Philip's idea of marrying her for fear of what Albedo might do. Trivia * Hilma couldn't eat solid food after being tortured by Kyouhukou and thus, she became weak. This is most likely because the torture involved Kyouhukou having her organs eaten from the inside by his carnivorous roaches. Hilma makes several references such as the things sliding down her throat when she remembers the torture. * Her division was one of the most, if not the most, powerful and profitable of Eight Fingers. Quotes * (To the Executive): "Yep, it's true, a village that was used as a production plant. Cost me a pretty penny too. I might cut down on distribution." * (To Aura): "W-wait! Not me, right? I helped you, didn't I?! Please! I'm begging you! I can't take it! I can't take it any more!" * (To Aura): "G-got it! Leave it to me! We can definitely make something useful of them!" * (To Philip concerning her hearth): "It's not like that. The fact is, I can no longer eat solid food, so I can only consume drink, and I can't take in too much either...yes. Please, do not worry. I will have someone use healing magic if it's because of an illness." * (To Albedo about Philip): "He did nothing, but believes that he's the only special one. He has truly reached the ultimate level of incompetence." * (To her colleague about Philip): "–I've had it! Swap with me! I need to watch that idiot’s movements! My stomach hurts! What the hell's wrong with him! I lose my mind around idiots!" * (To her colleague): "If that were all, my stomach wouldn't hurt like this! He, he said that if he married Albedo-sama, he would be able to inherit the Sorcerer Kingdom!" * (To her colleague): "Oi oi oi! We were ordered to prepare an idiot, but why don't we just kill him off? Wouldn't it be better to prepare a more suitable idiot!?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Hilma Cygnaeus Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Slaves Category:Executive Council Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick